


Day 3 -- Discovery

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Wellymuck 2006 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-06
Updated: 2006-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remus has an idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 -- Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/wellymuck/12418.html

It was almost three years before Remus thought about Sirius' poetry book or the half-conversation with Harry. Remus had kept the book with him for the rest of the summer holiday after Sirius' death, but hid it among the many volumes in the Black library when Dumbledore had sent him to Fenrir's pack. Then Dumbledore had been killed and the war had really begun.

That was also the point when Remus finally gave in to Tonks' affections. "Too old, too poor, and too dangerous" hadn't been enough to dissuade her, and he wasn't ready to add "too gay" or "too in love with your cousin" to the list. Remus held himself more aloof than he might have, but not enough that anyone noticed his lack of interest.

(That relationship had ended when, the following spring, Tonks collapsed and was rushed to St. Mungo's. They had quickly realized that she had been under the influence of amortentia, and for long enough that her body had gone into withdrawal without it. Remus had sheepishly visited her in the hospital, but she had muttered something about a witch in Edinburgh and he had smiled more understandingly than she had expected.)

The final battle itself was fought on a full moon, so Remus had spent it locked in the Grimmauld Place basement, alone. He knew the rumors, and what had been published in the Prophet, but Remus hadn't asked anyone who had actually been there, and they hadn't been forthcoming with details. There were some things people just didn't want to talk about.

But in the rush of the end of the war, and then all of the clean up to make sure the war was really over, Remus had forgotten about the book entirely until he was holding it in his hand, discovered when looking for another volume in the library. "We don't have the luxury of refusing to come out until someone fixes things," he had said to Harry. It was still true, but now, without the war, perhaps it was time to try fixing things himself. It was a crazy idea, but Remus knew he had to try.

Abandoning his search, Remus took the book and hurried upstairs to his rooms. He picked up a sweater – one never knew what the weather might be in very early spring – and Apparated to the one person he thought might know how to proceed.


End file.
